The Line of Duty
by Blade Starshot
Summary: I was sent to uncover the plans of a terrorist organization. Instead, I stumbled into something I could never hope to handle.


I stood before the commanding officer. After reading my report for the third time, he said "Alright, I know this report is faked, but I also know that we have rules about stuff like what you went through these past few months." The aged officer sighed. "I want to know what you actually went through." I looked down. I didn't know where to start. "Well, as you know, a new terrorist organization was making threatening moves. We pinned down their HQ and I was told to infiltrate it and recover any information regarding their activities. I was chosen specifically for my... unique skillset."

_Eighteen Months Earlier..._

I was trekking through a jungle to a base full of people who would kill me without a second thought. The people who sent me out here also equipped me with a prototype armor. They claimed it could deflect any bullet from any rifle, but I had my doubts that it could stop an accurate sniper bullet. But it did have a built in computer system, made of a light weight yet sturdy alloy and also had a automatic temperature regulator, so I wasn't complaining.

The black armor also blended in perfectly with the night, but enough about the armor, on to the mission. I spent several hours searching for the base and when I found it, I saw that it was heavily defended.

I spotted guards, three of them. All were armed with silenced assault rifles. All to easy. I pulled out my silenced pistol and fired three times, but not at the guards. I fired at a branch right above them. It fell and quickly took out the guards. I moved on silently to the base and made my way in.

I stuck to the shadows and quickly moved throughout the base, which was easier said than done with guards everywhere. After a several close calls, I found the control room. It had twelve men at different stations. I pulled out my gun and made twelve consecutive shots. Twelve bodies lay on the floor.

I searched the data bases for any plans of conquest or terrorist acts. I found a strange file marked 'Third Earth'. It was full of nonsense, talking about how the Cats were to be destroyed and some dude called Mum-Rah was to send an army to the Earth to fight the US military. As much nonsense as it made, it had plans of conquest so I copied it to my armor's computer and activated a beacon signaling a nearby task force to attack.

Just as I activated the signal, three guards walked in and saw me. Two opened fire while the third sounded the alarm. I ducked behind a console as the bullets began flying. I made several blind shots, all ineffective. I saw a second entrance, which I bolted for. I also fired my gun at the guards as I ran past them. One of them dropped dead, one of them grabbed his arm in pain while the third took cover.

Three hallways and four rooms later, I ran into four soldiers. They were expecting me. One fired a pistol before I could react and I felt a pain in my side. I tried to ignore it as I fired my own pistol. I dropped two of them before the guard with the pistol fired again, this time at my left arm. I dropped my pistol as I grasped my arm. The other two guards took me prisoner.

I tried to fight back, but I was in too much pain. They took me to some sort of lab where I saw some sort of device. It was twice the size of a man but it had some sort of door in the center. My attention was drawn to who looked like the head scientist. He was focused on a computer screen until the guard who shot me interrupted him. The scientist turned and saw me. "Ah, you must be the intruder. Congratulations on getting in here without so much as a single notice." said the scientist. "That's why I was chosen. I specialize in getting in places and causing trouble." I replied.

He chuckled. "My name is Dr. Richard Gonale, leader of the Mech Organization. So tell me, who sent you? Obviously not the US military. They are so ignorant that they are blaming terrorists." I laughed. That got some stares. "What's so funny?" asked Gonale. "You think the US didn't notice? That was just a cover up. You are so screwed, we're on to you. And even if you kill me here, you'll give 'em an excuse to attack." That gave everyone worried looks. "Hmm, if the US know we're here, then they'll attack us."

Gonale looked at me, then the machine. He formed a smile that worried me. "Sergeant, prepare the prisoner for our experiment." ordered Gonale. "Yes sir!" I was taken to the machine. Some other scientists began powering it up. "You see American, this machine a new gateway to a whole other world. Our first gateway is so bulky and requires a lot of power to operate. It works by…" I tuned him out as he began doing the scientific talk.

A gateway to another world? I didn't even begin to wonder how it worked. Instead I remembered the 'Third Earth' file. It began to make some sense. If they had a working gate, then maybe they weren't as crazy as I thought. I noticed that the machine was fully powered up. Just as they were about to shove me through, an explosion shook the base. "What was that?" asked Gonale. "Sir! American forces are attacking!" yelled a soldier that ran into the room. Gonale looked at me. "Did I forget to mention that I invited some friends for the party?" I mentioned.

Just as Gonale was about to say something, I grabbed the guard who shot me by the arm and grabbed his gun. I fired it at the other guard and the soldier. Gonale took cover behind a desk. Some soldiers rushed in at the sound of gunfire and saw me. They opened fire on me. I took cover behind the machine. One was foolish enough to come into melee range, so I stabbed him with my hidden combat knife. I picked up his rifle and slung it over my shoulder. More soldiers began to enter the room. I looked for an exit but could find none. Then I noticed that the machine was still running. I groaned at the idea of doing what they were going to make me do.

I ran towards the door, which was in the front of the machine. A bullet clipped my leg as I ran through the door. All I saw was blackness, which was followed by a blinding light. I collapsed when I felt ground beneath my feet. I heard some gasps. I tried to see who was gasping, but my vision was blurry from the light. But I did manage to make out a weapon in my face. "Please….Help me…." I turned over to show my wounds. "He's injured!" a male voice exclaimed. "Quickly, get him to the infirmary!" ordered a deeper male voice. That's all I manage to hear before I passed out.


End file.
